Vignettes de SnarkyRoxy
by Del Naja
Summary: Traduction des vignettes de SnarkyRoxy mettant en scène Hermione et Severus dans des histoires, des situations et des ratings variés. Rating M pour marge de manoeuvre, la majorité sont en rating PG.
1. Chapter 1 Dénégation

**Vignettes de SnarkyRoxy**

**Disclamer :** Rien à moi, les personnages et les lieux sont à J. K. Rowling, les histoires à Snarkyroxy. Je ne fais que la traduction.

**NDT** : Coucou à tous, me revoilà avec encore une série de vignettes, et oui, une fois qu'on y a goûté on en veut encore !

Elles sont disponibles en version originale sur grangersnape100 et sur OWL.

**Dénégation**

**Titre original : **Denial

**Limite de mots** : 100

**Rating** : PG

**Challenge **: Troubles avec Harry

**Personnages** : Hermione et Harry, Severus mentionné.

**Note de l'auteur** : Suite de sortilèges, la plupart sont inventés.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

« Harry ! Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ? »

Hermione fit un pas pour accueillir son ami dans sa chambre et tout à coup, elle se surprit à contempler fixement le bout de la baguette du Survivant.

« Qu'es tu en train de faire ? » cria t-elle.

« _Finite incantatem_ ! » dit-il fermement.

Elle le fixa avec étonnement.

« _Finite confundus_. »

« _Finite compulsio_ ! »

Il inspira, regarda Hermione d'un air interrogatif.

« Harry, qu'est-ce qui _cloche_ chez toi ? »

Il semblait confus quand il se rendit compte que les sorts n'avaient eut aucun effet.

« Ce n'est pas possible » dit-il enfin, abaissant sa baguette. « Je ne peux pas y croire ».

« Harry » lui dit-elle comme un avertissement, réalisant ce qu'il avait essayé de faire.

« Tu aimes vraiment Snape, n'est-ce pas ? »

o0o0o0o

**Hé oui ! c'est déjà fini, mais rassurez vous il y en a encore d'autres, j'attends vos reviews !**


	2. Chapter 2 Métamorphose

**Vignettes de SnarkyRoxy**

**Disclamer :** Rien à moi, les personnages et les lieux sont à J. K. Rowling, les histoires à Snarkyroxy. Je ne fais que la traduction. Elles sont disponibles en version originale sur grangersnape100 et sur OWL.

**Métamorphose**

**Titre original : **Transfiguration

**Limite de mots** : 100

**Rating** : G

**Challenge **: Dormir sur le canapé

**Personnages** : Hermione et Severus

o0o0o0o0o

Un fracas sortit Snape de son sommeil. Il s'extirpa hors du lit, agrippa sa baguette et ouvrit la porte violemment, prêt à étrangler quiconque osait mettre à sac ses appartements pendant son sommeil.

« Miss Ganger ? »

Sa jeune compagne se leva, honteuse, parmi les meubles déplacés et les livres précieux qui jonchaient le sol et là, il y avait…

« Un lit » dit-il bouillant de rage, « vous avez détruit mon salon, transformé mon canapé en un lit ! A quoi pensiez-vous ! »

Elle leva le menton avec défi : « Je pensais que si tu me laisserais dormir sur le canapé à chaque fois qu'on se dispute, je préfère autant me faire mon propre confort ! »


	3. Chapter 3 Quelques progrès

**Vignettes de SnarkyRoxy**

**Disclamer :** Rien à moi, les personnages et les lieux sont à J. K. Rowling, les histoires à Snarkyroxy. Je ne fais que la traduction. La version originale est disponible sur OWL et sur grangersnape100

**Quelques progrès**

**Titre original : **Much improved

**Limite de mots** : 100

**Rating** : PG-13

**Challenge **: Troubles avec Harry

**Personnages** : Hermione et Severus

**o0o0o0o0o**

« Que le Diable l'emporte, Granger ! Je savais que recommencer à enseigner l'Occlumencie à ce sale gamin était une mauvaise idée ! »

Hermione tendit un verre de Whiskey-Pur-Feu à son amant qui en avait plus que besoin. « Il n'a toujours pas progressé ? »

« Non il a définitivement progressé. » affirma Severus ironiquement. « Tellement qu'il est capable de passer à travers mes défenses. »

« C'est merveilleux ! » s'exclama Hermione, puis elle fut confuse quand le maître des Potions ne l'approuvait pas.

« Severus, tu _as_ utilisé la Pensine avant la leçon, n'est-ce pas ? »

L'expression de son visage disait tout.

« Qu'a-t-il vu ? »

Severus resta silencieux pendant un moment, puis demanda : « Hermione, te rappelles-tu la première nuit où nous avons fait l'amour ? »

**o0o0o0o0o**

Hé oui ! c'est déjà fini ! ssnniiff ça y est c'est tout pour cette fois-ci, je n'en poste pas plus car les prochains sont une série en fait donc je ne suis pas sadique au point de vous laisser en plein suspense. Quoique ... si c'est pour avoir so much review ... faut voir ... non ! je plaisante ! Donc si vous voulez la suite, me laissez votre avis, me dire si vous aimez ou pas, ou même m'incendier sur ma façon de traduire, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review je les acceptes toutes et c'est toujours constructif d'avoir vos avis. Bisous à tous, mes lecteurs et à bientôt !

Del Naja


End file.
